


Welcome to the Real World

by Weird_bean_Luna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Self-Insert, catboo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bean_Luna/pseuds/Weird_bean_Luna
Summary: I wrote this for my English class and actually like it so I'm posting it here.I had always loved when it rained. It never really mattered to me if there were products in my hair or anything that would be ruined by the rain. There was always just something so calming and comforting about it. So naturally when it started raining and it didn’t seem like a torrential downpour, I went outside to enjoy it. Today was weird though, I could tell something was off even before the flash of blindingly white light. When it happened I originally thought that it was just lightning and mentally scolded myself for being so paranoid. It wasn’t until I didn’t hear thunder that I second guessed myself. I opened my eyes, intent on disproving myself and my paranoid thoughts. However, the moment my eyes landed on the road I knew that it wasn’t just me being paranoid. In the middle of the road laid a man half black and half white that I almost immediately recognized.orZander was your average genderfluid traumatized child that had a hyper fixation on the Dream SMP. On one rainy day they find a half-enderman child that they immediately recognize. Will he be able to return to his world?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to the Real World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pretend that your favorite character has stepped out of the pages of a book, or out of your television, and into real life. Write a story about what happens that day.
> 
> Self-insert fic. Don't like? Don't read.

I had always loved when it rained. It never really mattered to me if there were products in my hair or anything that would be ruined by the rain. There was always just something so calming and comforting about it. So naturally when it started raining and it didn’t seem like a torrential downpour, I went outside to enjoy it. Today was weird though, I could tell something was off even before the flash of blindingly white light. When it happened I originally thought that it was just lightning and mentally scolded myself for being so paranoid. It wasn’t until I didn’t hear thunder that I second guessed myself. I opened my eyes, intent on disproving myself and my paranoid thoughts. However, the moment my eyes landed on the road I knew that it wasn’t just me being paranoid. In the middle of the road laid a man half black and half white that I almost immediately recognised. I stood in shock for a few moments before remembering that rain hurt to touch for him and rushed over. While running over I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him, pulling the hood up over his head. I quickly had to drag him toward my house, which, thank the gods, was currently empty. My family had decided to go to another state since my brother was still on break, leaving me to my own devices here. I didn’t mind, the quiet was nice and no one was here to yell at me when I wanted to do something or I had to be a decent human being. I yanked the doors open and struggled to get the man inside. I laid a cover over the couch before laying the poor guy down. I quickly went and got spare covers from my parent’s bedroom and laid them over him. I then went to grab some of my brother’s clothes that I prayed fit. I knew that the man’s actor was six-foot-six and could only guess that he was the same height. See, I recognised the man because he was the only face that my comfort streamer really showed. Ranboo, half enderman and half something else. It’s not entirely clear though most assume he’s half ghast as well. I shot one more glance at him before making my way into the kitchen and making myself some coffee. I never really slept well, but I had decided that last night was the perfect night to stay up working on projects that I wanted to get done. Not my best call, especially since I had to transport a probably six-foot-six child into my house. Actually, no one really knows his age. The streamer Ranboo says that he’s a minor but no one ever really asked the character’s age. As the water was finally brought to a boil, I heard shifting on the couch. Quickly pouring the water into my mug I grabbed a spoon and mixed the instant coffee in. Walking back over to the living room, I saw him sit up rubbing his eyes. I took a sip of my coffee and leaned on the cabinet that was between the living room and dining room. 

I guess he finally took note of his surroundings, cause he then shot up and looked around a terrified glint in his eyes. “Wha- Where am I?” He locked eyes with me and scrambled back. “Who are you?”

I sighed and put my coffee on the cabinet behind me before putting my hands in the air to show that I was no threat. “You’re in my house. We’re in California. As for who I am, the name’s Zander, Z for short.” 

He narrowed his eyes and I took note of the enderman-like particles that started appearing around him. “How did I get here?” 

I shrugged and grabbed my coffee, “Dunno. One moment I was enjoying the rain, the next you were lying in the middle of the street. Figured you didn’t want to get run over by a car so I brought you inside.” He looked as if he was going to say I should have just left him outside so I raised a hand and spoke again. “I also know that water hurts you so there was no way I was going to leave you outside, in the rain.”

He still looked skeptical, “And how do you know so much about me?”

I shot him an amused look. “Wrong choice, you just gave me permission to go off on one of my hyperfixations.” I took a sip of my coffee before continuing, not missing the scared look on his face. “Relax. Your name is Ranboo, you are half enderman and half something else. The other half isn’t public knowledge but my guess is half cat or wolf, something passive. From the suit and tie look I’m assuming I’m talking to the Dream SMP universe of you so you are originally from L’manburg, rip by the way, but you now live with Philza and Technoblade. The last thing I know of that revolved around you was you finding one of Tommy’s discs. How do I know this? I know because in this universe, you’re a fictional character played by a minecraft livestreamer on Twitch.” 

I stopped myself from saying more. All I really had were theories. He stared at me in shock, which was probably the right emotion to be feeling. I mean, I’m terrible at social interaction and literally just told him that he’s a fictional character. Not exactly comforting words. To my surprise, he started nodding and we spent the next few hours simply talking. I shared my theories on his world and he helped me better understand certain things I misinterpreted or that hadn’t been shown on stream. All around good time for the both of us. I ended up making us both some coffee as we chatted. I told him about the clothes I set aside for him but he politely declined, hoping that whatever force brought him here would send him back before he overstayed his welcome. I told him it was no problem at all but I don’t really blame him. We ended up spending a lot of time talking about a particular theory of mine.

I chuckled a bit, “I’m telling you, I’m waiting for the day that it’s revealed that Dream is self-aware and planted the disc and your house in order to sway others trust in you. I mean it makes sense!” He laughed a bit at me so I continued, “Okay but like, what was in the book that Schlatt gave him? We know it was information but what kind of information would be that valuable for him to switch sides like he did?”

He nodded, slowly understanding what I was going for. “That kind of makes sense but what was in the book?” 

I shrugged, “No one knows for sure but there’s a lot of speculation that it’s the script of the SMP. That’s why he targets Tommy like he does and wants to completely destroy L’manburg. That’s how he knows about the panic room and that you’d move near Techno and get unofficially adopted by Phil.”

Ranboo shot me a panicked look. “He knows about the panic room?”

I realized my mistake and corrected myself. “Oh, no. That’s just the theory. The theory is that he planted the TNT at the panic room and then tricks you into thinking that he’s a voice in your head. No one actually knows if he knows where it is.”

He let out a shaky breath. “So he might not?” At my nod he continues. “Good. I mean, if he doesn’t that means I helped him but I might’ve anyway so.”

He trailed off and I sighed. “If it’s any consolation, I don’t think you did it.” His head shot up so I continued. “Helping him would be so out of character for any part of you to do. Plus if you did blow up the community house, why was it drenched in water as well? It’d make no sense for you, a half enderman being that gets hurt by water, to do. If it wasn’t you and it wasn’t Tommy, that leaves only one person who would have something to gain from doing it.” 

He nodded a bit, “Dream.”

I smiled, “Yup.” I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight, seven hours after I originally went outside. “You should get some sleep, it's late. I’ll do some research and see if there isn’t anything I can find about dimension hopping.”

He nodded, “What about you? Don’t you need sleep?” 

I shook my head, “Insomnia.”

That was apparently all I needed to say as he then gave me a thumbs up and laid down. I got up from the chair I had been sitting in and shut the lights off before walking to my room. Once inside, I shut the door and went to my desk, keeping the lights off. I opened up my laptop and got to work researching anything I could about dimension hopping. Of course, since it is considered a thing of fiction, I found myself sifting through countless fanfictions, shady websites, and somewhat credible sources. Most of them said the same thing, which was completely skipping over the parts of how sending the person back to their home dimension works. At one point in the night I found myself simply going to actual witchcraft websites for a break and looking up spells and things to do involving energies to do when lost. I saved a lot of tabs on that end before going back to researching dimension hopping. I really hoped whatever force brought him here would be able to take him back. It was around five in the morning when I discovered the first helpful thing.

I smiled reading through what the website had to say. “Reddit, you beautiful website.”

Sifting through the nonsense on social media was the task of the hour but I had finally found a couple of users who had similar experiences to mine. Not in the sense of the same characters, in fact they seemed to be from completely different fan bases and genres. It was in the sense that everyone who had been born into this dimension had a hyperfixation on that specific show, book series, etc. Reading further into what they had to say, I found out that the person who came through will have a key word. They might not be aware of that word but when it pops into their head, all they have to do is say it and then they’ll be home. I smiled. Sure, Reddit may not be the most credible website but none of the authors of the posts had seen any of the other posts and all responded almost immediately when I told them of my situation. Only one of the authors I reached out to said that theirs was a work of fiction. The others all swore that theirs were real. When I started to see light shining through the curtains in my room I decided to leave my room and get some breakfast ready. I quietly slipped out of my room, past the living room, and into the kitchen. I put some more water onto the stove to boil for coffee and pulled out my phone to listen to some music. Normally I would have played it outloud but since Ranboo was still asleep in the other room, I simply put in some earbuds and listened that way. Well, at least, he was still asleep when I passed the living room. This became apparently incorrect as he teleported into the dining room scaring the daylight out of me. I squeaked and dropped my phone before calming down. He started laughing before profusely apologizing. I waved him off. The morning continued with light banter until we got on the subject of my findings. I told him all I had found and we brainstormed what it could be. The next few days continued like this, mostly lighthearted banter but also having serious moments. That was until it struck him. 

“I know what it is!” Ranboo shot up from the dining room table.

I gave him a bright smile, “Nice! Let’s get you home then!”

He smiled a bittersweet smile at me, “Before I say it. Thank you.” I tilted my head, confused. “Thanks for your hospitality and helping me through all of this. If I can I’ll make sure you get a shoutout for this.”

I chuckled slightly, “It’s no problem memory boy.”

He smiled. “Weird bean luna, right?” At my nod he continued with a smile before disappearing in the same flash he appeared in. “Look for the eye.”


End file.
